Oops
by Dolpher
Summary: OK, you don't like AU, you don't like vampires, you don't like Team Rocket, you don't like Meowth. So DO NOT READ THE STORY. And if you do like - welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned pokemon, Ash would be 13 today. But he is still 10, see? ****I own nothing.**

_Chapter 1_

Distant future.

Vampires conquered the Earth. People are nothing but slaves and source of food.

No-no-no. Absolutely no. My mother is not a traitor. Is it clear? She is just a scientist and she is in love. And she was 18 years ago.

Unfortunately, she was a military scientist and that's why my dad seduced her. When my dad told her the truth about himself, told that he was a vampire... Told and proved... mommy didn't care at all. She loved him no matter what.

So, that was love. And my mom didn't hesitate when her bloodsucking lover asked her to join his folks.

But when she agreed she wasn't turn into a lady-vamp. She just was asked about little favour. She agreed and created GIA. GIA was an extremly dangerous virus (hello, I told you - mom had been a military scientist. To create viruses was her job.) Mom created an antivirus too. She gave them both to my father, he forced her to put the antivirus in her body and then let GIA to be free.

GIA conquered the world - 6 billons died in just 2 weeks. Two weeks and 6 billions are dead - yeah, mom was a genius.

And then vampires came. They showed their nature, they showed that they're real and the last 1,5 billions of people had a choice. They could die. They could get the antivirus and become slaves. The people surrended. Two weeks and vampires won.

Nice work, mommy.

Vampires were neither democrats nor republicans. Straight monarchists. And my dad did the main job for the victory... In other words daddy became vampires' king. The ruler of this Earth.

And that made him a mad freak. He had power and was afraid of losing it. So, to protect his title, rank, position and power he decided to get a huge force.

He knew what science could do. Remember GIA? So he forced my mom and group of survived scientists to work for his protection. The first results were fantastic - mommy and the scientist created ideal killers and bodyguards and spies. Ideal bio-soldiers. The soldiers had a funny appearance but they had the highest potential too.

The soldiers were called pokemon.

So, that is how my father, his family and friends recieved an ideal army. Pokemon were equally good in terminating both people and vampires. Alas, dad wasn't happy at all.

"The army is not enough for my security."

And so he began his new project. First of all he ordered to kill all of the scientist who'd created pokemon. All but my mother. No, dad didn't love her. But he knew how much she loved him, so he DID trust her. And that is how I was created - dad believed in all those myths and legends about dampires. Dampire - a child of a mortal human and a vampire. The only one creature who is able to kill vampires in hand-to-hand combat.

See? I, James Morgan, was born because my father wanted a weapon. Not a child but weapon. I was born and only then dad made his words true - he turned mom into vamp.

OK, dad was the king and that automatically made me a prince. But if you think I had a happy life... well, you are right. In some point.

You see, our family was not just 3 of us. Dad's younger sister lived with us. My aunt was a widow (there were rumours she killed her husband but I never believed them). But she had a daughter, half year older than me. The daughter made my life happy. She - and her name's Jessie - was, and still is, my best friend.

But that's the problem: Jessie was not with me all the time, forever and always. She was a princess, the king's niece. And I was his weapon...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"James, you have a mission." As always dad entered my room without knocking.

Well, I loved my missions because Jessie always joined me on any of them. The girl had both brain and style (and still has, of course). Our work on missions was typical - Jessie created a plan and I used my abilities to make the plan real. We've never failed. As a rule our missions proved that my dad's paranoia wasn't just a mind game. We had to stop vampires who tried to usurp throne and crown. Yeah, our happy society had - and, I think, will have - its own traitors. But sometimes slaves'd escaped and all we had to do was to get them back.

"What's the mission?" I skipped dad's title. Why not? He is gonna send me and my best friend somewhere to fight or may be die. Should I call him "Your Majesty"?

"My noble man, count Giovanni, asked to send him 30 pokemon. I sent but my truck was attacked in Shinto forest. I want you to find the pokemon and bring them to Giovanni. That is if they were not burned with the truck and if they are somewhere in the forest. But if they were captured by an enemy and if the enemy's trainers turn them into assassins - you should kill them all."

"If? You mean they are either dead, or free, or captured? And you don't know? That is the most stupid mission I've ever had. To go somewhere, to find something, to do anything."

"Don't play with my patience, kid. Just take your slut, pokemon and go!"

"Hey! Watch your language, please. Jessie is not slut!"

"Why are you still here? GO!"

Well, Jessie had her luck being a part of our family or else dad would get rid of her. Can you guess why? Right you are. She was the weakest point in our team. As a pure vampire she was able to do nothing when it's day time.

No, forget about stupid movies you've ever seen before (and you'll see later). The Sun doesn't kill vampires, doesn't make them sparkle. The only thing sunlight does with vampires - it steals their force. Have you ever seen a paralyzed man who can't move, walk, roll his eyes, put his hands up, talk, blink etc. Well, a vampire is just a bit more capable than the man when Sun is shining.

Of course, we were protecting Jess. We used everything for her (from dawn till dusk): raincoat, sun-glasses, hat, long gloves, anti-sunlight creams and oils. And, naturally, we used "ford-taurus" with the darkest window glasses.

But that was all about moving. As for fight - Jessie was completely useless in a daytime.

So, dad wasn't happy about me going on my mission with Jessie. And I was not happy going with Meowth. That furface was not just a pokemon. That was dad's personal spy and assassin. Its only duty was to kill me if it would look like I am a traitor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

8. 40 p.m. Shinto Forest.

"That.. that... That twerp! Heartless son of..."

"Hey! Language, man! You are talking about our king."

Meowth. That stupid cat. Stupid-stupid-stupid... Stupid!

"Look here, kitten..." The pokemon glared but I didn't care, "Do. You. See? What is it, hm? Four trucks. Four, not just one as daddy said. And what about these holes? They are bullet signs. And that first truck - there is a rocket's tail in its cockpit! Bullets and rockets. Whoever attacked these trucks he had a little army. Or, may be, she. Anyway. Army. ARMY. And what about us? Just three!"

"Well, looks like our mission is more dangerous than we thought. But, heck, boy, you have no right to say anything bad about your king."

"Oh really? Well I..."

"Hey, boys." Jessie interrupted us and not just verbally: her fists met our foreheads. I was not a really wise man but I managed to guess that it's high time to keep silence.

The pokemon didn't guess.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just listen."

And a minute later we heard it. A moan. Someone moaned... there... among the dead trucks. Looks like a driver or a guard has survived!

We went to the moan and saw a... a boy. Yes, that guy in driver's uniform was a boy, not even a teenager. I had the only explanation for why they used a child as a driver. The child was local. He knew all ways and roads here and he agreed to help. Or they forced him. Why didn't they have a local adult? Well, I will ask the boy... if he doesn't die.

Gosh. The boy looked "not good at all". Bullets hit him in shoulder, stomach and elbow. Fire hurt his back and neck.

"Jess, help him."

"I am not a nurse, James. And not a surgeon. What can I do?"

"I need him as my witness! Turn him into vampire."

"What? James I can't. The law. We can't turn someone in a vampire if the someone doesn't want..."

"But the boy doesn't want to die. I AM sure. So forget the law and do it. Now!"

"If I do it and he'll say 'no' I WILL have problems."

"You'll just say that I turned the boy."

"But you can't turn people into vampires. You are dampire!"

"Fine. Turn him, I'll interrogate him and then kill him. Being dead he won't claim that you turned him against his will, okay?"

"Deal." She smiled.

Oh. She is so hot when she smiles.

"So, you gonna break the law?"

"Shut up, furface. We are doing this just for our mission. And if you gonna tell someone about it, I'll tell Persiada that you are nerd."

Persiada is my pokemon. She is both cat and female. And Meowth is in love with her. His only dream and 'most wish' are to marry her.

"Hey, I just asked, man. I won't tell anyone. Why should I, dude? You are doing it for the mission, so I agree."

Of course movies and most of the books are wrong. When a vampire bites someone, the someone neither dies nor turns into vampire. Because vampire needs fresh blood every night. Suppose he bites someone and the victim dies. Fourty years later all people will be dead. And what do we have in real life? Vampires bite people for thousands years and humanity is still alive. As for legend about vampire bites you - you turns into vampire... Okay. 1000 vampires bite 1000 men. So, next night 2000 vampires bite 2000 men. Next night 4000 vampires... 3 months later 5 billions vampires. And what about real life? Vampires bite people for thousands years but where are 5 billions vampires?

So if you are a fan of "Blade", "Underworld", and "Vampires" you won't believe in what Jessie did. And no - forget about "Dracula" - the boy didn't have to drink her blood.

Anyway, fifteen minutes later the boy was as fresh as a cucumber. He looked at us and I smiled him (hm, does Jessie think I am hot when I smile?).

"Hey, kid, are you okay?"

"Um... I guess... um... yes, I think I am, sir."

"Good. What's your name, kid?"

"Ash. My name is Ash."


End file.
